


Unknow

by kinumi



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinumi/pseuds/kinumi
Summary: “ฉันว่าลูกชายเธอเหมือนโลกินะ แต่แววตาเหมือนกับเธอมากเลย เคยได้ยินไหม สุนัขก็เหมือนกับเจ้าของ”





	Unknow

นัยน์ตาสีเทาเขียวสะท้อนภาพของชายหนุ่มร่างสูงใหญ่ที่กำลังพูดคุยหยอกล้อกับผู้กำกับไทก้าและเพื่อนนักแสดงรุ่นพี่อย่างมาร์ค แว่นสายตาที่สวมใส่ทำให้สามารถเห็นภาพได้อย่างชัดเจนแต่ระยะห่างคนละมุมห้องทำให้ทอมไม่อาจได้ยินเนื้อหาการสนทนาแต่ดูจากความสนิทสนมของทั้งสามคนก็เดาได้ไม่ยากว่าคงเป็นเรื่องสนุกสนานตามประสาคนนิสัยสบายๆ เข้ากับคนอื่นได้ง่ายที่เป็นจุดร่วมของหนึ่งผู้กำกับและสองนักแสดงนำ ทอมมองภาพนั้นด้วยรอยยิ้มเพราะเป็นภาพที่เห็นได้ชินตาสำหรับกองถ่ายในภาคนี้ ความสนุกสนานที่ทำให้การถ่ายทำเป็นไปด้วยความครื้นเครงและเสียงหัวเราะ ทอมเองก็เป็นส่วนหนึ่งที่ได้รับพลังบวกจากการทำงานกับสามคนนี้ สำหรับเขามันคือความพิเศษที่ไม่แพ้กับการถ่ายทำภาคก่อนๆ

 

เป็นเวลานานก่อนที่ทอมเลือกจะเป็นฝ่ายละสายตาจากกลุ่มคนตรงหน้ามาจดจ่อดูอัลบั้มภาพในไอโฟนเพื่อฆ่าเวลาระหว่างที่ทีมงานกำลังจัดคิวสัมภาษณ์นักแสดงให้กับสื่อต่างๆ เขาอมยิ้มน้อยๆ ระหว่างที่ไล่เปิดภาพบนเครื่อง ทอมอาจจะไม่ใช่คนที่ชอบถ่ายภาพมากนัก แต่หลังจากที่เขามีโอกาสได้รับสมาชิกใหม่เข้าบ้าน ภาพของบ๊อบบี้ ลูกสุนัขตัวน้อยตัวนั้นก็เต็มเครื่องเขาไปหมด

 

“โอ๊ะโอ ดูสินั่นใคร”

น้ำเสียงทุ้มนุ่มแฝงความขี้เล่นอารมณ์ดีของนักแสดงรุ่นใหญ่ดังมาจากด้านข้าง สีหน้าตื่นตระหนกชั่วครู่กลายเป็นรอยยิ้มเมื่อเห็นว่าใครเข้ามาทักทาย เจฟ โกลด์บลัมส่งรอยยิ้มที่เป็นเอกลักษณ์ประจำตัวให้พร้อมทิ้งตัวนั่งบนโซฟาใกล้กับทอม ช่วงแขนยาวพาดไปตามพนักพิงทำให้ดูเหมือนโอบนักแสดงรุ่นน้องอยู่กลายๆ คนวัยวุฒิมากกว่าโน้มตัวดูภาพบนมือถือ ใช้นิ้วดันกรอบแว่นตาเล็กน้อย ยิ้มอย่างเอ็นดูเมื่อได้เห็นภาพลูกสุนัขที่ทอมถ่ายในอิริยาบทต่างๆ อย่างชัดเจน “ค็อกเกอร์ สแปเนียลใช่ไหม? โตขึ้นมาต้องเป็นสาวสวยแน่นอน สาวน้อยคนนี้”

ทอมหัวเราะ “หนุ่มน้อยครับ”

 

เพื่อนร่วมงานห่อปากพร้อมทำตาโตด้วยความแปลกใจก่อนโน้มตัวดูภาพบนหน้าจอชัดๆ อีกที “ว้าว~~ลูกชายหรอกรึเนี่ย? แย่จริงที่เข้าใจผิดเสียได้ นึกว่าจะเป็นเลดี้แบบใน Lady And the Tramp”

เป็นอีกครั้งที่ทอมหัวเราะกับคำพูดของเจฟที่เข้าใจว่าลูกสุนัขของเขาเหมือนกับตัวละครในการ์ตูนของดิสนีย์ “ตอนแรกที่บ้านก็เข้าใจว่าเป็นลูกสาวเหมือนกันครับ”

“งั้นหนุ่มน้อยคนนี้ชื่ออะไรเอ่ย?”

“บ๊อบบี้ครับ” น้ำเสียงทุ้มนุ่มดูอ่อนโยนเมื่อได้มีโอกาสบอกชื่อสมาชิกกับเพื่อนร่วมงาน เจฟบอกว่าเป็นชื่อที่น่ารัก ในขณะที่ทอมเคยโดนน้องสาวค่อนขอดว่าเขาตั้งชื่อลูกชายได้สามัญธรรมดาสิ้นดี

“โตขึ้นมาต้องเป็นหนุ่มน้อยเจ้าเสน่ห์แน่นอน”

นักแสดงรุ่นน้องหัวเราะด้วยเสียงที่เป็นเอกลักษณ์ “ครับ แค่นี้ผมก็หลงเสน่ห์เขาแล้วล่ะครับ คุณต้องได้เห็นตอนที่เขาอยู่ในร้าน ผมเดินเข้าไปสบตากับเขาแล้วแบบ...ว้าว! รู้ตัวอีกทีก็ตกหลุมรักเขาแล้วล่ะครับ”

 

“ค็อกเกอร์ สแปเนียล...เหมาะกับเธอดีนะ”

“ครับ?”

เจฟขยับตัวเข้าไปใกล้ทอมเล็กน้อย “รู้ไหม สุนัขพันธุ์นี้ซื่อสัตย์รักเจ้าของ สงบเสงี่ยม ไม่ชอบการถูกสั่งด้วยอารมณ์ ดังนั้นจึงเหมาะกับคนอ่อนไหวใจเย็น ซึ่งนั่น นิสัยของเธอชัดๆ และเธอเองก็ชอบออกกำลังกายด้วยใช่ไหม ค็อกเกอร์ก็ชอบการเดินเล่นวิ่งเล่นกับเจ้าของ ดังนั้น...จึงเหมาะกับเธอมากเลยล่ะ”

 

“งั้นรึครับ” ทอมจับคางที่ตอนนี้มีเคราสีเข้มปกคลุมอยู่ “อันที่จริง...ผมไม่ได้ศึกษานิสัยสุนัขขนาดนั้นหรอกครับ แค่ลองเดินเข้าไปในร้านขายสัตว์เลี้ยงดู จนไปเจอเขา ปกติผมจะเจอแต่ค็อกเกอร์สีออกน้ำตาลแดง  แต่ผมตกหลุมรักบ๊อบบี้ที่เป็นแบบนี้ล่ะครับ”

 

“ฉันว่าลูกชายเธอเหมือนโลกินะ แต่แววตาเหมือนกับเธอมากเลย เคยได้ยินไหม สุนัขก็เหมือนกับเจ้าของ”

คนสูงวัยกว่าจ้องลึกเข้าไปในดวงตาสีเทาเขียว เจฟผ่านโลกมาเยอะ เขารู้ดีว่าอะไรเป็นอะไร ทอมอาจไม่รู้ตัว ด้วยหน้าที่การงานทำให้ใครต่อใครเห็นว่าทอมเป็นคนอัธยาสัยดี ปรับตัวเก่ง แต่เนื้อแท้นักแสดงหนุ่มชาวอังกฤษคนนี้รักความสงบและความเป็นส่วนตัวยิ่งกว่าใคร และเพราะต้องผ่านเหตุการณ์หลายๆ อย่างทำให้ทอมเลือกที่จะอยู่ในพื้นที่ส่วนตัวไม่ออกสื่อหากไม่จำเป็น มันคือความสงบ แต่เพราะอยู่ตัวคนเดียว ต่อให้เข้มแข็งแค่ไหนก็ต้องรู้สึกเปล่าเปลี่ยว และคนที่อ่อนไหวเช่นทอมหรือจะไม่รู้สึกเช่นนั้น นั่น...จึงสาเหตุหลักของการที่คนเลือกจะเลี้ยงสัตว์ นั่นคือ ความเหงา อยากรักและถูกรัก

 

“ไม่ไปร่วมสนุกกับทีมนั้น?”

หัวข้อสนทนาถูกเปลี่ยนอย่างกะทันหันทำให้ทอมกระพริบตาปริบๆ มองไปตามทิศทางที่เจ้าของบทแกรนด์มาสเตอร์พยักเพยิดใบหน้าไปทางอีกมุมหนึ่งของห้อง คนเป็นโลกิมองตามแล้วยิ้มบาง

“ไม่ดีกว่าครับ ผมไม่อยากไปขัดจังหวะสนุกของพวกเขา”

 

“ทำไมพูดเหมือนเป็นคนอื่นไกลแบบนั้นเล่า? เธอเองก็ทำงานกับพวกเขามานาน โดยเฉพาะกับคริส เพราะฉะนั้นพวกเขาต้องดีใจแน่ถ้ามีเธอร่วมสนุกด้วยกัน”

ทอมเพียงแค่ยิ้มแทนคำตอบ เพราะเขาทำงานกับคริสมานาน เขาจึงรู้ว่าคริสมีความสุขกับการถ่ายทำภาคนี้แค่ไหน คริสได้เป็นตัวของตัวเองอย่างเต็มที่ ทำตามอย่างที่ใจคิด มีส่วนร่วมในการกำหนดทิศทางของบทหนังร่วมกับไทก้า ซึ่งจะว่าไปช่างคล้ายกับธอร์ในภาคนี้ที่เติบโตขึ้น พบกับสหายใหม่ ก้าวไปข้างหน้า กล้าที่จะคุยเปิดอกและปล่อยมือจากน้องชายของตน

 

อันที่จริงเขากับคริสนิสัยแตกต่างกันมาก คริสอัธยาสัยดี ชอบทำกิจกรรมกลางแจ้ง ส่วนเขาชอบความเป็นส่วนตัว และรักการอ่านหนังสือ หากไม่ใช่เพราะบทของธอร์กับโลกิที่เริ่มมาตั้งแต่ภาคแรก เขาคงไม่มีโอกาสได้ใกล้ชิดกับคริสมากถึงขนาดนี้ และเพราะทำงานร่วมกันหลายครั้งดังนั้นจะแปลกอะไรที่ทอมกลายเป็นเพื่อนสนิทอีกคนที่รู้ใจของคริส

แต่เมื่อคริสได้พบกับไทก้า นิสัยและความชื่นชอบที่ใกล้เคียงกันทำให้สองคนนี้เข้ากันได้ดีอย่างรวดเร็ว ด้วยเหตุนี้เขาจึงเลือกที่จะถอยกลับมายืนอยู่ในจุดของตัวเอง เฝ้ามองจากข้างหลัง...เหมือนโลกิไม่มีผิด

เพราะเขาไม่ใช่เพื่อนสนิทที่คริสจะเรียกหาอีกแล้ว

 

เมื่อเห็นแววตาเศร้าของรุ่นน้อง เจฟก็อดถอนหายใจไม่ได้ ยืดตัวนั่งตรงกางแขนออกก่อนพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงติดตลก “อย่าทำหน้าซึมกะทื่อแบบนั้นสิ มาให้ป๋ากอดมา”

ทอมกระพริบตาอีกครั้ง พอเห็นรอยยิ้มหยอกเย้ากึ่งเอ็นดูของนักแสดงรุ่นพี่ ทอมก็หัวเราะแบบเขินๆ และยอมโน้มตัวเข้าหาอ้อมกอดของอีกฝ่ายแต่โดยดี มือใหญ่ตบหลังทอมเบาๆ สามสี่ทีพร้อมกับออกแรงโยกตัวไปมาเหมือนปลอบเด็กเล็กๆ ไม่มีผิด นั่นทำให้ทอมอดหัวเราะออกมาไม่ได้

 

 

เพราะเห็นสองนักแสดงหยอกล้อบนโซฟาด้วยท่าทางสนุกสนาน คนที่รักความครื้นเครงอย่างไทก้าก็อดที่จะเข้าไปร่วมแจมด้วยไม่ได้ “อะไรๆ นอกใจผมไปหาทอมได้ยังไงกัน” พร้อมถือวิสาสะแทรกตัวเข้าไปอยู่ระหว่างกลาง ทั้งเจฟและทอมหัวเราะร่วน จนสุดท้ายยอมคลายอ้อมกอดรับบุคคลที่สามเข้ามาร่วมนั่งบนโซฟาด้วย ไทก้าขยับตัวไปซบอกคนอายุหกสิบกว่าๆ “คุณเจฟของฉันนะทอม”

ทอมยืดตัวขึ้นเล็กน้อย มือขาวปัดป่ายบริเวณอกตัวเองด้วยความเคยชิน “ผมขอโทษ...ผมไม่ได้มีเจตนาแบบนั้น” ชายหนุ่มปั้นสีหน้าสำนึกผิดเมื่อถูกหยอกเย้า  แกล้งทำท่าเหมือนจะลุกออกไปราวกับไม่อยากเป็นก้าวขวางคอทั้งคู่ สุดท้ายก็เป็นไทก้าที่ดึงแขนทอมให้กลับมานั่งที่เดิม เสียงหัวเราะมีขึ้นเรื่อยๆ จนกระทั่งทีมงานแจ้งความพร้อมของการอัดเทปสัมภาษณ์ของคิวถัดไป

 

“คิวต่อไปเตรียมตัวแสตนด์บายเลยครับ...เทปนี้เป็นรายการของจีน คิวของคริสกับคุณใช่ไหม ไทก้า?”

“ฉันกำลังสวีทกับคุณโกลด์บลัมอยู่นะ งั้นเปลี่ยนเป็นคริสกับทอม”

 

“แต่...”

“ตามนั้นล่ะ” ผู้กำกับสุดอินดี้สรุปเองเสร็จสรรพ พร้อมโบกมือไล่คริสกับทอมให้รีบออกไปทำงาน “อ้าว...ได้ยินแล้วไม่ใช่รึ ยืนนิ่งกันอยู่ได้ ไปๆ ไปทำงาน”

 

“แต่...” คราวนี้ไม่ใช่คำพูดของทีมงานที่เข้ามาแจ้งคิวสัมภาษณ์แต่เป็นหนึ่งในนักแสดงหลักที่ยังคงทำหน้างุนงงไม่หายที่จู่ๆ ถูกเปลี่ยนคิวสัมภาษณ์ จนคริสที่ยืนเงียบมาตลอดต้องใช้ท่อนแขนใหญ่ ล็อคคอเพื่อนร่วมงานตัวขาวออกจากห้องไปด้วยกัน แว่วเสียงของมาร์ค รัฟฟาโล่ที่บอกว่าให้ทั้งคู่ตั้งใจทำงาน จนกระทั่งประตูห้องพักถูกปิดลงอีกครั้ง เมื่อทุกอย่างเข้าสู่ภาวะปกติ เจฟจึงเอ่ยปากถามคนที่กึ่งนั่งกึ่งนอนอยู่บนตัวของเขา

“จริงๆ รายการนี้ก็เป็นคิวของคริสกับทอมอยู่แล้วไม่ใช่รึ แล้วทำไมตอนแรกถึงแกล้งบอกสองคนนั้นว่าเป็นคิวของเธอกับคริสกันเล่า ไทก้า”

 

“ผมอยากแกล้งพวกเขา โดยเฉพาะทอม คุณก็รู้...ทอมเวลาโดนแกล้งน่ารักแค่ไหน”

“นิสัยไม่ดี”

“ช่วยไม่ได้ ก็มันสนุกนี่นา ผมชอบเรื่องสนุกซะด้วยสิ”

เจฟเลิกคิ้วสูงรอคำอธิบาย ไทก้าเปลี่ยนมานั่งตรงยักไหล่โคลงศีรษะไปมา

“คุณรู้ดีอยู่แล้ว คริสเข้ากับคนง่ายแถมพอสนิทกับใครก็ชอบบ้าพลังใส่ แต่พอกับทอมนะ...หมอนั่นจะปฏิบัติตัวกับทอมต่างจากคนอื่นๆ จะว่าไงดี...ดูทะนุถนอมเอ็นดูเหลือเกิน ไม่หือไม่อือเลย แถมเวลาอยู่กับผม ถ้าไม่คุยเรื่องงาน เรื่องลูก ก็ชวนคุยเรื่องทอมนั่นล่ะ ทอมอย่างนั้น ทอมอย่างนี้ ชุดของโลกิมันวาบหวิวไปหน่อยมั้ย ห่วงสวัสดิภาพกันเหลือเกิน ส่วนทอมน่ะปกติก็สุภาพกับทุกคนเสมอต้นเสมอปลาย ใครพูดอะไรก็ตั้งใจฟัง นิสัยชอบมองหน้าคู่สนทนานั่นก็อีก แต่ลองให้คู่สนทนาเป็นคริสสิ...ตานี่ระยับเชียว ซ่อนความรู้สึกไม่เป็นเลย อารมณ์เหมือนมีกันสองต่อสอง พอผมลองเข้าไปแทรกกลางลองชวนคุยยิ่งเห็นชัด สายตาทอมเวลามองคริสกับผมน่ะไม่เหมือนกัน ทั้งๆ ที่อยู่ในวงสนทนาเดียวกันแท้ๆ”

 

“เพราะแบบนี้ที่ผ่านมาถึงได้ชอบเข้าไปแทรกกลางสองคนนั้นเนี่ยนะ?”

เจฟส่ายหน้าจุ๊ปากไปมาเหมือนผู้ใหญ่ดุเด็กด้วยความเอือมระอา แต่คำตอบต่อมาของผู้กำกับสุดกวน ทำให้เขาอยากจะเปลี่ยนเป็นการหัวเราะออกมาดังๆ

“ก็ผมเหม็นความรัก”

 

++ แถมนิดนึง ++

 

“ทำไมนายกับคุณเจฟถึงได้กอดกันกลมแบบนั้นกัน?”

เสียงทุ้มงึมงำทำให้ทอมเงยหน้าจากเอกสารที่เป็นคำถามที่เขาต้องเป็นฝ่ายถามคริสในการถ่ายทำเทปนี้ ตอนนี้การอัดเทปยังไม่เริ่ม พวกเขามีเวลานั่งเตรียมตัวอยู่ในสตูดิโอกันอีกราวๆ สิบนาที “ครับ?”

“คุยอะไรกับคุณเจฟถึงได้ไปกอดกันแบบนั้น”

“อ่อ.....อ้อ! พอดีคุณเจฟเห็นรูปในมือถือผมน่ะครับ รูปลูกชายของผม”

 

“บ๊อบบี้น่ะรึ?”

“ครับ บ๊อบบี้”

 

“ทำไมถึงตั้งชื่อเชยๆ แบบนั้นนะ”

“น่ารักออกครับ”

“เกิดเดือนเดียวกับฉันแท้ๆ”

“คุณยอมรึครับที่จะให้ผมตั้งชื่อลูกชายว่าคริส”

“ใครจะไปยอม คริสของทอมมีแค่ฉันคนเดียวก็พอแล้ว”

 

==============

 

**Author's Note:**

> เขียนไปด้วยความรู้สึกที่หลากหลายค่ะ เรามีความรู้สึกว่าเบื้องหลังการถ่ายทำรวมไปถึงรายการต่างๆ และการออกงานในการโปรโมทธอร์ภาคนี้นั้น...  
> พี่ทอมเฟดตัวเองออกจากคนอื่นแบบผิดปกติมากๆ (ร้องห้ายยยย)  
> จากการติดตามพี่ทอมมาหลายปี...ตั้งแต่สมัยที่พี่ทอมชอบทวิตบ่อยๆ จนตอนนี้ที่หายตัวไปจากโลกโซเชียล  
> โดยส่วนตัวมองว่าถึงจะดูเป็นคนอัธยาสัยดีมากๆ คนนึง แต่พื้นฐานนิสัยของพี่ทอมเป็นหนอนหนังสือที่รักความเป็นส่วนตัวค่ะ  
> และประจวบเหมาะกับ "ช่วงนั้น" หลายสิ่งหลายอย่างที่พี่ทอมต้องเผชิญนั้น ทำให้เขาเลือกที่จะเก็บตัวเองเงียบๆ
> 
> โชคดีที่ "ช่วงนั้น" ของพี่ทอมก็มีการถ่ายทำธอร์แร็คนาร็อกอยู่ด้วย ช่วงอ่อนแอที่มีพี่คริสอยู่ด้วย  
> แต่ว่าในขณะเดียวกับพี่คริสก็เข้ากันได้ดีกับผู้กำกับอย่างคุณไทก้าแบบสุดๆ  
> ทำให้เรามองว่า...พี่ทอมก็เลือกที่จะถอยตัวเองออกมาไม่เข้าไปขวางความสุขของคนไลฟ์สไตล์เดียวกันอย่างพี่คริสกับคุณไทก้า  
> แต่ถึงกระนั้น...ภาพหลุดของคุณมาร์คที่โพสต์ออกมา (แม้มีคุณไทก้าคั่นกลาง 5555555)  
> หรือรายการสัมภาษณ์ที่พี่คริสกับพี่ทอมสัมภาษณ์คู่กันเทปนั้น...ทำให้เรารู้ว่า สองคนนี้ยังโบรแมนซ์เหมือนเดิมไม่เปลี่ยนและไม่ได้ลดน้อยลงไปเลย
> 
> ส่วนคุณเจฟ...เราชอบออร่าชูการ์แด๊ดดี้ของเขาทั้งในจอและนอกจอค่ะ ดังนั้น...ฟิคจึงออกมาประการฉะนี้นี่เอง แท่นแทน!
> 
> ขอบคุณสำหรับการอ่านจนมาถึงบรรทัดนี้ค่ะ (โค้ง)  
> แล้วพบกันในตอนต่อฟิครักในโรงพยาบาล กับตอนจบของฟิคเภสัชค่ะ 5555555  
> และฟิควูบเรื่องอื่นๆ ด้วยนะคะ ^^


End file.
